


Ring

by MrsNazarioWrites



Category: Choices (Visual Novel), Choices - Fandom, Choices - Stories you play, Perfect Match (Visual Novel), Pixelberry - Fandom, Play Choices, PlayChoices
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 21:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNazarioWrites/pseuds/MrsNazarioWrites





	Ring

“No, the house is definitely not haunted, why do you ask?”

“Because the doorbell is talking to me!” Maya hissed into her cellphone, standing back apprehensively.

Damien had just gone out of town for a case and was to be gone for three weeks. He’d been worried about Maya being alone at home during that time and had decided to install a Ring security device, which was essentially a camera; allowing users to see who was at the porch. Personally, Maya had no qualms about staying home alone. But she’d humored him in this matter.

However today, approaching the front door with a handful of groceries only to find a new doorbell _greeting her_ with a cheery _“Hey Maya!”_ was not something she’d expected.

After a moment of silence, there was a sigh on the other end of the line. “Babe? How much did you have to drink today?”

“Not funny, Damien. I rang that new doorbell you installed and I heard what sounded like Nadia’s voice coming straight from it!”

“That’s because it _is_ me, silly!” That same voice sounded from said doorbell.

“Damien, what the hell! It’s doing it again!”

“Maya listen,” He said. “Remember those Ring devices Khaan gave us?”

“Yeah, the camera that you installed above our front door. What about it?”

“The new doorbell came with it too. That also has a camera installed that lets us see who’s at the door and speak to them if needed.” Then some static sounded from the camera above the door and Damien’s voice came from it. “See?”

Maya stood there for several moments, gaping at the devices surrounding her door. “Are you kidding me right now?!”

A fit of high pitched laughter ensued from the speaker on the doorbell.

“Ohmygod Maya, you seriously need to see your face right now! This is priceless!”

“Wha- how- how are you two doing this?!”

“Damien sent an email invite to give me access while he’s out of town. Now both of us can keep an eye on you! You know, make sure no one sketchy is hanging around your front door and all?”

“For the record, she made me.” He interjected.

“Well you might’ve warned me!” Maya chided them, gesturing to the groceries she’d dropped in a panic.

“Pretty sure I did,” Damien said. “I explained the whole thing to you before I left. Not my fault you didn’t pay attention.”

“Well it’s not my fault you’re so overprotective I have to tune you out when you start lecturing me about safety every time you go out of town.”

“I wouldn’t have to lecture you about safety if you weren’t so clumsy.”

“Excuse me?”

“Look around you doll,” he jested. “It’s raining groceries.”

“Okay that is totally your fault.”

“Aw come on Maya, we just wanna make sure you’re safe,” Nadia said cheekily. “And you knowww I couldn’t resist seeing your reaction!”

Maya rolled her eyes. Despite her irritation, she couldn’t help giggling at their antics.

“Yeah yeah, thanks for the afternoon heart attack, now if you’ll excuse me, my neighbors have watched me argue with my door for the last five minutes.” She looked towards the houses next door from where her neighbors had been eyeing her curiously. “So I am going to go inside. You two hooligans mind logging off my front porch?”

“Fiiine. See you tomorrow at Hayden's. Byeee!” And then the camera shut off.

Maya looked up to the camera expectantly, clearing her throat.

She heard him snicker. “All right, I went a little overboard. But if it helps . . .?”

“Yes?”

“That Paris outfit you’re wearing is a good look for you. My favorite, in fact.”

“Aww thank you, Sir.” She smiled shyly as she bent to pick up her groceries. “I’ll admit I miss bickering with you every time I come home.”

“Yeah me too. At least I know I get to see you every time.”

“Two more weeks,” she reassured him. “Think you can make it?”

“I’ll do my best,” He chuckled.

“Good. Now log off.”

“All right. I love you, Maya.”

“Love you too, Damien.”


End file.
